Forever
by NobleMETA
Summary: "You and I were in a dream, you'd follow close wherever I'd lead...The steps you'd echo on and on, you'd catch me safe if ever I fall...Your hand in mine we walked along, no hill too high no road was too long...To stay with you my only dream, to share your life whatever it be..." AU where Ruby and Weiss have been best friends for a long time, and a White Rose blooms


**AN: So this idea came up after listening to the song Forever by Jeff Williams. I wanted to write this differently at first, but then it evolved into this, and I am more than satisfied with how it turned out. Also trying a different writing style, may or may not stick to this from now on, but we shall see. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Weiss sat at the park bench looking out at the playground before her. The little nine-year old girl didn't know what to do because she was there alone, no one to play with. She eventually got off the bench and walked over to the sandbox, which had only one other person in it, a girl about her age, with dark hair and silver eyes. The young girl looked at her smiling. "Hi there, wanna play?"

"Um, I guess. I don't really know what to do." Weiss replied meekly.

The other girl beamed with excitement. "I'll show you." The girl pulled out a bucket and began to dump sand into it. Once it reached the top, she flopped it back onto the sand, and pulled the bucket off, leaving a beautifully made sand castle in its wake. "See? It's easy."

"That looks cool. Can I try?" Weiss was still being shy, but she was starting to feel better now that she had someone to play with.

"Sure. My name's Ruby, what's yours?" She asked Weiss.

"I'm Weiss." Now Weiss had started to feel herself get smaller and smaller.

"Wow, that's a cool name."

Weiss felt herself get taken back by her comment. "Uh, thanks." She said nervously.

"Of course, by the way, your sand castle looks amazing."

Weiss was starting to feel more comfortable around the strange girl.

"Hey, do you want to be my friend?"

Weiss was surprised by that, she never had a friend before. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Sure, I want to be best friends with you."

Weiss smiled internally. "Ok. Friends." Smiling, she and Ruby embraced before continuing their sand castles.

* * *

4 years later.

Weiss and Ruby have become best of friends, they spent more time hanging out together with each other than they did with any of their other friends. Weiss was able to tell Ruby all of the things that she usually kept secret from the world, putting her full trust in the Dark haired girl.

"You seriously got the tips of your hair dyed?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I did, they look so awesome too." Ruby was ecstatic, not only had she gotten some work done on her hair that she wanted to do for a long time, but she was going to be spending the day doing some rock climbing with Weiss. "Don't deny you like how it looks."

Weiss just shook her head. Her snow white hair was something that she was proud of, and she would never change it's color for anything. But she did have to agree with Ruby that her hair looked amazing. "Yeah it does look pretty sweet." They were walking through the woods looking for a good rock wall to start on. It had rained the night before so they were anticipating that there was going to be some slipping.

"Dude, it looks more than sweet, it looks absolutely gorgeous." Weiss just shook her head at Ruby's comment, getting herself ready for a climb. They were starting on a not so big rock wall so that they could get a good warm up in before starting on some of the harder stuff. Ruby of course was zooming up the wall. "Hey Weiss, I know the view looks great, but you could have just asked to see my butt if you really wanted to." Ruby of course was teasing Weiss, they both gave each other a few good licks in every now and then, it's what best friends do.

"Ruby, you wish you had someone as beautiful as me staring there." Ruby's own joke, turned around against her, clever Weiss. Weiss had started to catch up to her, getting to eye level with her when she suddenly felt her ankle give out and slip. Ruby had reacted fast enough to prevent any serious damage to Weiss if she fell.

"Weiss, you ok?"

"Yeah, but I think I might have twisted my ankle." Weiss felt defeated, the day hadn't even really started and it was already over. Ruby helped pull her up to the top, where they sat on the rocks while Ruby took a look at her ankle.

"Jeez, I guess it's a good thing we started here then huh, those bigger walls would have killed us." Ruby had her own way of trying to lighten the mood, which often consisted of taking a bad situation, and making it seem like a good thing.

"I know, but now I've ruined your day. I know how much you were looking forward to this Ruby."

Ruby just laughed, confusing Weiss. "It's fine Weiss, doesn't matter what we're doing, so long as we got each other."

Now that cheered Weiss up big time. "Cause we be the bestest of friend." Now both girls were laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

1 year later.

Ruby and Weiss were climbing up the ladder to the water tower, they had heard that it had a great view of everything around them, so they wanted to check it out. Things were really getting crazy for the two now 14 year old girls. They met 5 years ago and have become best friends since that day in the sandbox. Once they got up to the top of the ladder, they sat down and enjoyed the view.

"Wow, Blake wasn't kidding when she said that this was a great view. You can see almost everything from here." Weiss looked down at one of the sights she wish she hadn't seen. "And some you don't wanna."

"So you wanna know something that I found out earlier today?" Ruby said to her friend.

"What is it?" Weiss seemed to get excited, Ruby barely being able to control herself.

"I found out that a certain Jaune Arc has a thing for yours truly." Ruby stood up and took a bow to Weiss, who just laughed.

"That's great Ruby. Glad to see things are looking up for you." Weiss seemed to drift away after that thought, giving Ruby a bit of concern.

"Uh, you ok Weiss?" Weiss seemed to snap back into reality at that.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Weiss didn't seem fine to Ruby. Weiss and Ruby shared most secrets with each other. Some of them needed to be handled at the right pace, but both Ruby and Weiss knew that.

"Sure doesn't sound like it to me Weiss." Weiss took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh. She then reached into her pocket and picked out a tightly wrapped item that caused Ruby to freak out. "Weiss, is that what I think it is?"

Weiss didn't seem to move for a few seconds, then nodded in shame. "Weiss why are you doing this? You know that this stuff is bad." Weiss tried to keep herself calm, but she couldn't hold in her emotions for very long.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss said quietly, feeling upset and ashamed of herself. "It's just, I've been having a lot of personal issues going on in the past few months, even years. I just, sometimes it would help me just, escape everything when I'm not hanging around you." Ruby threw her arm around Weiss' shoulders.

"You wanna talk about it?" It was all Ruby needed to say, whether Weiss would actually do it was up to her.

"Ever since my mom walked out on my dad about a year and a half ago, my dad has gotten to become more and more angry at everything." Weiss lifted up her shirt, exposing her ribs to Ruby, which looked like they had fallen hard against a table, a few times recently. "This happened the night before yesterday." Ruby was shocked by all that was transpiring in front of her. Her best friend was getting tortured by her own father, because Weiss' mother ran out on them.

"Oh my god, Weiss. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ruby was very worried for her friend, she didn't want Weiss to get hurt to badly, but she didn't know what to do exactly.

"I, didn't want to worry you about it so much, and honestly, you technically already have been helping me through this by letting me stay over with you so often. You didn't seem to notice that there is a considerable amount of my own stuff that is in that spare bedroom in the basement you have?" Ruby didn't even realize that little tidbit of knowledge.

"Weiss, you know I'm going to be concerned about you and this. But I know you well enough to know that you will handle this your way." Looking at the joint, she grabbed it out of Weiss hands. "Weiss, promise me that you won't smoke this stuff anymore to escape your problems ok?" Weiss nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know, I did spend about 30 bucks on that. Don't tell me you are gonna waste my money by throwing it away?" Weiss realized it probably wouldn't work but she had to try. Ruby, who never tried the stuff before, pondered on it for a bit, then gave in.

"Fine, you can have this back, but after this, no more ok?"

"Fine by me, oh, and you should take a hit. Don't knock it till you try it, I say to this." Ruby just shook her head and laughed at her friend.

* * *

A few months later, Weiss' 15th birthday.

Weiss was waiting patiently for Ruby to show up to her little party. Her dad was out for the weekend, so she wouldn't have to bother with him, not that she really cared that much about him at this point anymore. Now the only thing that would make her birthday the best one ever, is having her best friend there right beside her to celebrate with her.

Hour's passed until the clock struck the end of the party. Everyone dispersed back to their own homes, complimenting how it was a great party. Weiss however, felt like she just had a knife tear through her. Ruby promised to be the first one there to greet her, and not only was that not true, but Ruby didn't even show up at all. Weiss wanted to cry herself to sleep, feeling alone again, when she heard a frantic knocking at her door. Standing at the door to her house, was Ruby.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry for not making it to your party, I really am. It's just that-"

"How could you not be here Ruby? You promised me that you would be the first one there."

"I know and I was about to head out, when Jaune arrived at my door and carried me of to god knows where for some random reason, even though I told him that I had plans." Weiss was still upset with her friend, the one person she trusted. "At some point I must have gotten really tired and I ended up falling asleep, and I only woke up ten minutes ago and rushed over here because I didn't want to upset you over this."

Weiss' eyes started to tear up, she was mad at Ruby for allowing Jaune to make her the second fiddle. Her best friend, putting her boyfriend over her best friend didn't sit well with Weiss. "It's too late Ruby. If you can't tell, I am upset." Weiss turned back towards the inside of the house.

"Wait Weiss, please."

"Just go home."

Ruby stood there sad and defeated after Weiss had shut the door and locked it behind her. She walked back to her house and flung herself into her pillows and cried that night, much like what happened with Weiss on her end.

* * *

Two Months after Weiss' birthday. (Both 15 at this point.)

Ruby sat in her Math class waiting for her day to begin so she could get out of there. The past two months seemed to be the worst time she had been through in a long time. She never really realized how much of a difference Weiss made. Speaking of whom, Weiss just walked into class, but something seemed odd about her.

Weiss was wearing a very darker colored hoodie with the hood covering her head, and her hair all but blocking all of her face. Nothing seemed to be right about Weiss, but she was still mad at Ruby over what happened on her birthday, and Ruby didn't blame her. Even so, Weiss still seemed to be way off from normal.

Ruby grew more and more concerned over Weiss as the seconds went by. She knew Weiss wouldn't say anything to anyone but her, but she needed to get Weiss to talk to her first. So Ruby decided to say something to Weiss quickly before class started.

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby asked quickly, hoping class wouldn't start soon.

"Why do you care?" Weiss didn't feel ready to talk to Ruby yet, especially about what she just went through. After what happened between them, she felt terrible about her own actions, yet she couldn't do that yet. She couldn't go and just say something to Ruby.

"Because, I care. Even if you don't think of as a friend, I still do. I still see you as my best friend and I want to help Weiss." Weiss did believe Ruby, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Look, I'm sorry that things went the way the did, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now." That was really true, she didn't want to talk to anyone at all. "If you want to talk to someone, go talk to your boyfriend Jaune."

Ruby was surprised. She and Jaune had broken up a while ago, yet Weiss didn't realize that. "Weiss, me and Jaune broke up two months ago."

That caught Weiss off guard. She never would have thought that would happen. "Wait what? When did that happen?"Weiss found herself caring again, something she wanted to do, but didn't expect to do for a long time.

"It actually happened not an hour after I was at your house. I told him what had happened and he said to not really bother with it because he thought you didn't really care about me. So I told him that since you are my best friend, that I was through with him because I wasn't going to let him accuse you of not truly caring about me." Weiss felt guilty about putting Ruby through two months of torment over this.

Ruby looked up and she saw that class was about to start in a minute. She turned to Weiss quickly, and she saw that Weiss was about to cry. "Hey, Weiss, don't worry about it right now ok? Class is about to start." Weiss looked up, saw that Ruby was correct and then calmed herself down.

"C-can I come over to your house after school?" Ruby smiled, nodding an approval to Weiss, which put a smile on the White haired girls face.

Hours went by as the school day went on, every minute Weiss felt herself retreating into the shell that she built around herself that day. The only times she felt ok, were when Ruby was around. Once school was over, Weiss quickly found Ruby, and they walked out to wait by the car for Ruby's older sister Yang to arrive.

"Hey Weiss?" Weiss turned her attention to Ruby, who called her name. "Um, I just wanted to know, um, are you and I ok? Can we go back to being best friends?"

Weiss smiled, something that before today, she didn't do that much if ever. She walked over to Ruby and hugged her. "Of course." Upon hearing this, Ruby squeezed Weiss for a second, then she started bouncing up and down very excitedly. A few seconds later Yang showed up.

"Oh hey, look who it is. Long time no see princess. You getting dropped off at your house, or hanging with us?"

Weiss turned to the buxom blonde. "I'm going with you guys to your house. And yeah, I guess it has been a long time." All three of them got into the car and went to Ruby's house. Once they got there, Weiss and Ruby went over to Ruby's room.

"So Weiss, how have thi-"

"Ruby, there's something I need to show you." Weiss interrupted Ruby, sounding like someone who has been defeated, and the look on her face only enforced this thought.

"What is it Weiss?" Weiss didn't say anything, turning around facing away from Ruby, she pulled her hoodie off. Underneath, she only had a bra on, but what shocked ruby, was the large number of fresh bruises that were riddled all over her back and arms. "Weiss what the heck happened to you? Is this what I think it is?"

Weiss was trying to stay strong for Ruby's sake, but she knew it was only going to get worse with what came next. Weiss turned around, showing more bruises on her ribcage. "Mhm." Weiss said meekly, like that kid back in the sandbox all those years ago. "There's one more thing to see Ruby." Weiss a bet hesitant at first, but then she pulled the hair out of her face.

Ruby was horrified at the sight. Weiss' left eye was blackened and slightly swollen, but what was worse, was the jagged scar that ran vertically down her eye, from her forehead to the middle of her cheek. "Oh god. Weiss, I..." Ruby was speechless.

Weiss sat down on Ruby's bed and started to tear up. She hoped that the sight of her didn't cause Ruby to think less of her. Instead of saying something, Ruby just sat next to Weiss and gently embraced her in a hug, trying not to discomfort her, but embrace her at the same time. "Weiss, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault this happened. But, can we not talk about this right now?" Ruby nodded to Weiss.

"Wait, I know you don't want to talk about this, but how long ago did this happen?" Weiss guessed that Ruby didn't want to feel like she had abandoned her for long before asking about it.

"It just happened last night. I really don't want to talk about it ok?"

Weiss put her hoodie back on and they went down to the spare room where Weiss had some of her own stuff at. Most of her stuff was at Ruby's house actually, which she considered more of a home than her actual house.

"There's one more thing I wanted to ask." Weiss had just put on a clean shirt and walked out of the spare room. "Is it ok if I stay here for a few nights? I don't want to be at that house, and I feel more safe here anyway." Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Of course, stay for as long as you feel comfortable staying." Weiss hugged Ruby and the two of them went to hang out and catch up on lost time.

* * *

1 1/2 years later.

Summertime was always a fun time for Ruby and Weiss. Nothing to worry about, and nothing to stop them from having fun. Ruby and Weiss spent most days together at the beach, or walking the mall, every time being another great moment together doing what best friends do best.

Weiss and Ruby were at a baseball game with Yang and Blake. The night was perfect for it, and there was much merriment among them. Weiss wasn't even concerned over her scar anymore, because time had healed that wound, and though it would never truly fade, she was able to take comfort in knowing that she could overcome the pain. She had Ruby to thank for that.

The past few days, Weiss felt herself changing, her attitude has become more open and positive, where when she and Ruby first met, she was often withdrawn from everything. But not only that, she was starting to notice her feelings towards Ruby change and develop into something new. She used to be the only true friend that Weiss had, but now Weiss was wondering, and even wanting Ruby to become something more than a friend to her.

Weiss was lost in thought, staring at Ruby, who looked over and took notice. "Uh, you ok Weiss?"

The sudden question was enough to bring Weiss back to reality. "Huh? Oh sorry, just lost in thought, nothing to worry about from me."

Ruby shook her head. "You're missing a great game Weiss. I doubt that what you're thinking of right now is as important, or as awesome as this."

In her mind though, Weiss wished she could say what was truly on her mind, but she just kept it inside of her mind. '_If only I could tell you the truth. What I'm truly thinking of right now, is you.'_

* * *

1 1/2 years later.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello? Me and my friend...gah...just got into a car accident."

"Miss can you please tell me your name and location?"

"Hngh...My name is, Weiss Schnee, and I'm at the corner of Mulbury and Turner Avenue in Vale."

"Ok, I am sending paramedics to your location now. Can you tell me what kind of accident happened honey?"

"Me and my friend, Ruby Rose, were just...god...this hurts so much..."

"Ma'am, the paramedics are on there way. Can you try and tell me how bad this accident was?"

"We were driving through the intersection, when a care came barreling through, and ran into our side. Me and my friend are...agh...still in the car and it's on its side. Ruby, come on get up."

"Ma'am, is your friend ok?"

"Ruby, please get up. Ruby, the paramedics are on there way, you need to get up. She won't get up, but I...I can feel a pulse, and very light breathing. Oh god why won't you get up?"

"Ma'am, I need you to stay in the vehicle, help will be there shortly."

* * *

2 days later.

Weiss woke up in a room. She didn't recognize where she was at first, but it didn't take long for her to figure it out. She was in a hospital bed, with her right arm wrapped up in a hefty sling. Her ribs felt like they were broken and she could barely move.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Weiss called out as loud as she could, which given her state wasn't very loud to begin with. She didn't expect a response so she was surprised when Yang walked into her room a few seconds later. Seeing Weiss awake surprised Yang and she moved over to the side of her bed.

"Weiss. You're awake." Weiss tried to sit up, but she was pushed back down by Yang. "Easy there Princess. You need your rest." Weiss shot Yang a glare when she was called Princess, then she remembered what happened to Ruby and herself. The car accident that left them in a state of disaster.

"Where's Ruby?" When Yang heard the name of her sister, she looked like she was about to cry. Her hesitation to answer caused Weiss mind to race, she thought that the worst was happening. "Yang, is she-"

"She's alive, but not in a good condition at all." Yang took a second to calm herself. "She's in a coma, and the doctors don't know when, or even if, she could wake up." Weiss heard nothing after that. She was completely distraught with what she had just heard that she didn't want to ear anything else.

Weiss' hear sunk and she couldn't control her tears. She turned to look at Yang. "Take me to see her Yang. I want to see how she is doing." Before Yang could say anything, a doctor strolled in and gave Weiss the run down of her own condition. Weiss waited until he was finished before she demanded that he take her to Ruby that instant.

Begrudgingly, the doctor complied, knowing full well that Weiss needed to rest as well. When they got to Ruby's room, Weiss' heart sank down to an all time low. She saw tubes going into Ruby that made Weiss feel like she was not even human.

Weiss pulled up a chair and sat next to Ruby's bed, not saying anything and just hoping, the person she loved would come back to her.

* * *

5 weeks later, Christmas Day.

In the weeks that followed since the accident, Weiss almost never left Ruby's side. She only did so when she went to school, took a shower or got something to eat. Weiss only left Ruby for something other than that once. She left one day, to return to her house and grab whatever was left of her possessions, which wasn't much by that point, and she left, never going back to that place ever again.

Weiss slept at the hospital every night, staying right by Ruby's bedside. Some of the doctors found this to be sweet and touching, others saddened by it, and some didn't even understand why she would do this. Weiss didn't care what any of them thought, she just wanted to stay with her friend.

As Weiss was sitting in her chair, using her laptop, Ruby's family all showed up. They were surprised to see Weiss was there. "Weiss, what are you doing here?" Mr. Rose, Ruby's father asked.

"I've been staying here until Ruby wakes up." Yang looked at Weiss and couldn't help but feel for her. She missed Ruby as much, if not so much more than her family did.

"But what about your family? Aren't they going to be worried about you?" Mrs. Rose now asked.

Weiss looked down, letting her head hang down low. "What family?" Those two words were enough to bring surprise and confusion into the eyes of Ruby's parents. Even Yang was surprised by that remark.

"My mother abandoned me when I was 12, and my father, an abusive tyrant that has caused me so much pain. They're not my family. My real family, the one's who cared for me more than they did, is right here." They were taken back by what they heard. Weiss considered Ruby's family to be more of a family to her than her own, it brought a tear to Yang's eye.

"I'm guessing that means that these bags filled with stuff are your?" Yang pointed out the 3 bags that were on the floor. Weiss nodded, it was all that was left of her stuff that wasn't already at Ruby's house. "So, have you been sleeping here the whole time then?"

Weiss nodded again, this time she started to tear up. She didn't want to abandon Ruby, no matter what. Yang pulled her into a hug as she let the tears and the emotions she kept bottled up flow out. "I miss her so much. I just want her to come back to me." The rest of Ruby's family just sat there and watched in silence. Ruby's best friend, someone who they have known for a very long time, was sobbing her eyes out over what happened to her best friend.

* * *

3 days later.

It seemed to be like a normal day for Weiss, she stayed with Ruby all through the day, only leaving to eat, use the bathroom or wash up. Weiss was holding onto a sliver of hope that Ruby would wake up. But even that was starting to fade away as the days rolled on.

Weiss started to look back at all the memories that they shared together. Weiss and Ruby knew each other since they were nine years old, meeting in a sandbox making sandcastles. Ruby was the first person to open up to Weiss. In turn, Weiss made a friend that day, someone who would have a huge impact on her life.

She remembered a time when they were about 11 years old, when it was Ruby's birthday, and Weiss got cake shoved in her face from Ruby herself. Weiss originally got a bit upset by that, but she laughed at it after a bit, and it still remains something funny to her. Then there was when Weiss' mother left, and Weiss was beyond upset for at least a week, with Ruby comforting her every day of that time. It was when Weiss truly felt like Ruby was her best friend ever, someone who was there for her through almost everything.

There were some good times, like when they went rock climbing, even though Weiss twisted her ankle, or the baseball game they all went to over last year's summer. Even when Weiss first told Ruby about what her father was doing, she had fun with her afterwards smoking, something she never expected Ruby to do. And there were bad times, like when things weren't ok. Weiss remembered the time that she wouldn't talk to Ruby for two months because she thought Ruby didn't want to see her, which turned out to be completely wrong, and in the end, it only brought them closer together.

Ruby was someone who stood by Weiss every chance she could, whether it be backing a decision she made, or giving her a shoulder to cry on. Whenever Weiss was hurt by someone, Ruby was always there to help pick her back up. Ruby gave her the courage to stand up in the face of adversary, instead of letting it consume her.

Weiss thought about the time she first got the scar on her eye, the way Ruby was horrified over what had happened to her. She remembered that Ruby was willing to do anything to help Weiss for a few days after that, so that she would feel better. Weiss always felt grateful for that.

Now Ruby had become something more to Weiss. She had been hiding it for a very long time, worried that it would cause Ruby to leave, which always scared Weiss. She kept it hidden for around two years, not wanting to risk telling her, yet now, she wish that she had said something to her, told her the truth about how she was in love with her best friend.

Weiss had pulled out her Ipod, trying to find something to listen to in the wee hours of night. Weiss found something that she felt would fit for the moment, and she decided to sing to Ruby. Ruby was always saying that Weiss had a beautiful voice, and she always wanted to hear her sing every chance she got.

_"You and I were in a dream, you'd follow close wherever I'd lead."_

_"The steps you'd echo on and on, you'd catch me safe if ever I fall."_

_"Your hand in mine we walked along, no hill too high no road was too long."_

_"To stay with you my only dream, to share your life whatever it be."_

Weiss looked over at Ruby, she wanted nothing more than for her to come back to her, give her the chance to say what her heart wanted. Now all she could do was wait and hope.

_"I knew you'd have to go away, my love for you could not help you stay"_

_"You drifted off day by day, I cherished every breath that remained."_

_"In my arms close to me, your body broke your soul was set free."_

_"You left this world my treasured friend, the chapter closed but love has no end."_

Weiss closed her eyes, she felt her tears swelling up again. She wanted to stay strong for Ruby, but no matter what happened, at least once every day, she cried at some point.

_"Farewell my angel."_

_"You're with me always."  
_

_"Just close your eyes now."_

_"Next time we meet it's forever."_

"Weiss."

Weiss eyes opened suddenly, she didn't think anyone else was in the room with her, but she heard her name get called from somewhere. The voice that called it too sounded familiar, as if it was someone she cared about very much.

"You sound beautiful."

She turned her head to where the sound came from. Her heart instantly swelled up in joy at the sight of Ruby's eyes opened up looking right at her. Weiss didn't know what to say, she didn't know that was going to happen. "Ruby."

"Weiss, why are you crying?" Ruby sounded weak, the coma having a huge part to play in that. Weiss quickly wrapped up Ruby in a hug and began sobbing. She finally had her friend back, she finally could tell her everything she wanted to say. No more hesitation, no more fear of losing Ruby over words, she was going to say it because she learned from this that she would have regretted not saying it to her at all.

Weiss was crying so much that she couldn't speak, her sobs very powerful and telling. They contained a long amount of time being alone in them, a time in which she never wanted to remember. "I'm crying because, I finally have you back with me. After all this time, I always hoped you would come back. And now you have." She looked at Ruby square in the face. "Ruby, I have spent countless nights staying by your side hoping this day would come." Her head lay against Ruby's forehead. "I missed you so much."

A nurse came in and saw that Ruby was awake, and so she went and checked up on her. "Miss, I know you are happy to see her awake, but I need to do an evaluation of her vitals ok? Why don't you go call the girls family?" Weiss didn't want to leave, but she knew that the nurse had an important job to do. So she walked out into the waiting room, and she phoned Yang.

Yang was sleeping when her phone went off. It woke her up, which got her into an upset mood. "Hello?" She said grumbly

"Yang, it's Weiss. You need to get over here right now." Weiss seemed excited about something, but Yang wasn't paying attention.

"Weiss, it's 2:30 in the morning, what the hell could be so important?"

"Yang, Ruby's awake."

Yang took a second to realize what Weiss had just said. Her mood changed in an instant. "Wait, she's really...Ruby's really..." Yang's face widened and she got the biggest grin she had in a long time. Then as loud as she could, she screamed in excitement. Weiss actually had to pull her phone away from her ear it was so loud. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I'm gonna wake my parents and we will be there. DO NOT LET RUBY GO BACK TO SLEEP BEFORE WE GET THERE PRINCESS!" Yang was being very authoritative, but Weiss understood why. She was just glad to be getting her sister back.

Yang ran over to her parents rooms and enthusiastically got them up. "God, Yang, why are you bouncing up and down like that?" Her mother asked.

"I just got a call from Weiss. Ruby woke up! We need to go now!" Yang still couldn't contain her excitement. She burst out of the room to get dressed. Her parents sat there for a few seconds to soak in what was just said, then they quickly followed suit.

Weiss went back into the room to see Ruby, who was still talking to the doctors. After about 15 minutes, Ruby finally finished up. Weiss finally got a moment to talk to Ruby. Weiss was smiling, she was beyond happy, to say she was happy was an understatement. Weiss spent a few minutes explaining how she had stayed with Ruby the whole time, how she wanted to finally get out of her house and find someplace new to live instead. "Ruby, there's just one more thing I wanted to say to you, um..."

"Ruby!" The high volume sound of Yang had startled both Ruby and Weiss. Yang burst over and gave her sister a tremendous hug. Her whole family getting the opportunity to see how she was doing. Weiss sat down in her chair while they were all talking. She felt tired and exhausted after the day she had. And for the first time in a long time, she went to sleep a happy woman.

* * *

The next morning.

Weiss had woken up, admittedly a bit stiff, but when she woke up to see Ruby, sleeping comfortably for once instead of stiff, she didn't care about that. Weiss remembered the elation she had when she got her friend back. Weiss went to go take a shower, ready to wash away all of her past sorrows.

When she got back, Ruby was awake, glad to see her. "Hey Weiss, sleep well?" Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"Yeah, first time I slept well in a long time." Weiss sat down right next to Ruby and was really happy to see her.

"I could tell, Yang and my parents pointed it out to me a while ago. They kept me up for a bit after you fell asleep. Speaking of which, you passed out the second you fell into that chair." Weiss just laughed at herself.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen. I spent so much time just wanting you back, that now that you are here, I feel exhausted." Weiss smiled at Ruby, unknown to her, Weiss was blushing madly. "By the way, you said last night before Yang and my parents arrived that you wanted to tell me something."

Weiss sighed, then she smiled at Ruby. "I have a better way of telling you this." Weiss stood up and moved closer to Ruby, stared her in the eyes, and then moved her face so that she planted a gentle kiss on Ruby's lips. Once she pulled away, Weiss just rested her forehead against Ruby's forehead. Weiss had her eyes shut, while Ruby's were wide open. "I love you Ruby."

Weiss opened her eyes, seeing Ruby's face as red as the highlights in her hair, with a smile on her face. "Weiss, I..."

"You don't have to say anything right now Ruby. I just needed to say it." Weiss pulled away a little bit, giving Ruby a smile. Then it was Weiss' turn to be surprised. Ruby put her hands on Weiss' face, and pulled her into a kiss. Weiss was surprised at that, but once the kiss was done, she smiled.

"I want to give this a try Weiss. Because truth is, I really care for you. Might call this love." Weiss just gave Ruby a hug, it was all that she needed now that she had everything she wanted.

"I couldn't be more happy Ruby. Thanks for everything."


End file.
